There Could Be More To You
by Donna Lynn
Summary: While Jo patched Dean up to go after Sam she admits a few things the demon said.


**There Could Be More To You (1/1)****  
********Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Status:** Complete  
**Word Count:** 1,338  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Warning:** Language  
**Summary:** While Jo patched Dean up to go after Sam she admits a few things the demon said.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Jo  
**Author's Note:** What if Sam had said something completely different to Jo? What if the final scene between Dean and Jo had gone completely different? What if Jo had told Dean what the demon said to _her_? When Sam said "I could be more to you Jo" He should have said "There could be more to you Jo" and it would've been so much more interesting. This is my version of how the final scene between Dean and Jo _should_ have ended, enjoy!

* * *

_"Night, thank you," Jo turned back to the bar to finish cleaning up but heard someone. "Sorry, we're closing up."___

___"How about one for the road?"___

___She turned at the sound of Sam's voice. "Well, you're about the last person I'd expect to see," she expressed. ___

___Sam shrugged, "Guess I'm full of surprises." He stepped closer. "So, can I get a beer?"___

___She regarded him for a moment. "Sure, one beer." She went behind the bar to get a beer and placed next to him and went about to clean. "So, how'd you find me?"___

___"Well, it's kind of what we do you know," he said. ___

___She raised a brow, "Speaking of we, where's Dean?"___

___"Couldn't make it."___

___There was a moment of silence until Jo decided to ask the dreadful question. "What are you doing here Sam? We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."___

___He nodded, "That's why I'm here. I wanted to see if we could square things between us."___

___Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a burn mark on his arm. It looked like some kind of symbol or design. "Looks like it hurts," she nodded at his arm which he quickly covered up. ___

___"Had a run in with a hot stove," he chuckled. ___

___She let it go at that. "You were saying?"___

___"Yeah, look, I know how you feel about our dad. And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed, consumed with hunting and he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire...that included your dad." he paused for a second. "But that was my father, not me."___

___"What about Dean?" she wondered why he couldn't make this trip if it was about making amends. Dean not coming him, the mark on his arm, his weird behavior, something didn't add up. ___

___Sam smiled, "Dean's more like our father." The look that crossed her face told him everything he needed to know. "Boy, you're really carrying a torch for him aren't you?"___

___She just looked at him not knowing what to say. ___

___"I'll take that as a yes then," he eggs on. ___

___She turned and walked around the bar. ___

___"That's too bad because you know, Dean, he like you sure but not in the way you want. Maybe as a kid sister but romance, that's just out of the question. He thinks your're a schoolgirl you know." He stopped at the shocked, hurt look on her face that she tried to desparately to hide. "I'm not trying to hurt you Jo...I'm telling you because I care."___

___She looked at him some what insulted. "That's real kind of you Sam."___

___"I mean it," he reached out and covered her small hand with his and she stiffened. "I care about you alot," he spoke softly. ___

___She looked between their hands and him. "Sam what's going on..." she tried to pull away but he just held her tighter. ___

___"There could be more to you Jo..."___

___She started to panic. This wasn't Sam. "I think you should leave."___

___They stared at one another for a moment then he shoved her hand away. "Okay." He stood and walked away.___

She didn't want to remember what happened next. It would be stuck with her for the rest of her life. She knew it wasn't Sam but the demon wore his body and knew how to use it.

"Hey Dean, I know demons lie but...do they ever tell the truth?" Jo asked out of curiosity. What the demon said still stuck in her mind. _There could be more to you Jo..._What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was it just it's way of fucking with her? Or was there something to her that she didn't understand?

"Yeah, I guess they do sometimes, especially if they know it'll mess with your head," he took another swig of liquor. "Why do you ask?" He watched her patch his arm up a bit more.

She put another gauze on his wound and spoke quietly. "There was something it said," she started. "Something a bit odd even for a demon to say."

Dean looked at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "It's probably nothing but..." she couldn't seem to finish, the look on Sam's, it's, face when it said it.

Dean stared at her harder, "What Jo?"

She finished his bandage and began to tie a knot. "There could be more to you Jo," she quoted word for word. "Like I said I don't know if it means anything it was just weird for it to say if it's just going for hunters."

"Or maybe it seen something in you that you don't know yet," he added quietly and stared at her.

She scoffed, "There's nothing more to me Dean, you know that better than anyone. I'm just a little girl who thinks she can make it in the big bad world just like everyone else but gets told she can't everytime she turns around."

The comment was meant for him and he knew it. "I never said you couldn't make it in the world Jo. I just said you shouldn't hunt."

"Why?" she asked point blank. "Give me one good reason other than _you don't have expier__ence_ or _you might get hurt_." She crossed her arms and waited for a response from him.

"I don't have time for this Jo..." he stood and grabbed his coat.

"Coward," she uttered the words before she could stop herself and very quickly found herself under the hard gaze of Dean Winchester.

He clenched his jaw and moved to stand in front of her. "...If you were anyone else..."

She didn't back down under his hard stare. "You can't even give me a strait answer," she shook her head. She couldn't even provoke the answer out of him and it pissed her off. "Fuck you Dean...but you're right," she started for the bar to get her coat. "...we don't have time for this."

"You stay here," it wasn't a request it was a demand and that just pissed her off more.

She turned to face him. "Excuse me," she tried to keep her temper at bay.

He shook his head knowing it was going to be a fight. "This has nothing to do with you Jo."

Her temper flared, "I'm apart of this now whether you want to except it or not Dean!"

His face hardened, "Maybe I'm not making myself clear." He walked till he stood in front of her within arms reach. "You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that pole." They stared hard at one another. "I won't have your blood on my hands Jo." With that he turned and started for the door.

She watched him leave but just before he reached the door she stopped him. "What did I do to you that was so bad? I've been nothing but good to you since the day I met you," she asked curiously.

Dean stopped but didn't turn. He couldn't answer her. Truth was, she was good to him, probably too good. And that was why he would walk away for good, to save her. He shrugged his jacket on as best he could and took one step when she called out.

"Wait..."

Something made him stop again and look over his shoulder. For just a second he saw a look of defeat but she quickly masked it. She went back to the table she took the bullet out on and grabbed a bottle of pain killers. "Here..." she tossed him the bottle. "...it'll help with the pain." She folded her arms again and simply stood there.

"Thanks," he put the bottle in his pocket. "I'll call you..." he left it at that and walked out the door.

She stood in place a moment longer and sighed, "No...you won't." She turned and went behind the bar and got her coat. One day she would see the Winchester brothers again, and when she did she would have proven her worth...to everyone, especially Dean. .


End file.
